During the coming project year we expect to perform a variety of tasks directed toward improving the performance and durability of the volcano field ionization source. Among these tasks will be: a) completion of the development, testing, and evaluation of a circular hole counterelectrode grid and the effects of very close spacing between volcano and counterelectrode; b) testing and evaluation of sample probe mating design; c) evaluation of effects of lining the volcano sample conduit surfaces with glass and other inert materials; 4) development of techniques for coating the activated volcano rim with metal and for evaluating the stabilizing effects this has on the source; e) continuation of work in developing techniques for fabricating small diameter (yield 5 microns) and elongated volcano rims; and f) adaption of volcano source for field desorption use and evaluation of the practicality of this mode of operation.